neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Selina (Winx)
|origin = Gardenia, Earth |relationship = Bloom ( ) Eldora (mentor) Acheron (former ) |cartoon = The Legendarium |comic = #124: Attack of the Centaurs |lcartoon = Winx Forever |lcomic = #132: The Fire of the Phoenix |italian = Eleonora Reti |nick = Jessica DiCicco |gallery = Yes}} Selina is a former witch, originally a fairy, who attended Cloud Tower. She first appears in Season 6. She is the main of 6 along with the Trix and Acheron, whom she was under much to the Trix's . She is a of Bloom. At the of the season, she renounces dark magic and reverts to a fairy. Overview Selina was a new student at Cloud Tower in Season 6. She is from Earth and has the ability to bring legendary creatures to life, by the Legendarium. She was previously, and once again has become, the of Eldora. She was also Bloom’s good childhood friend back on Earth. Appearance |-|Civilian= Selina has waist-length thick / , , and . Her may be , as she wears a navy with wavy ends and a with a . She also wears a navy with high collars and that end with spiked . Her is covered with mesh, and she has navy on her . Selina also wears a navy with a - , which she usually to hang the shrunk Legendarium and navy high with gray tights. Selina (Artwork).png |-|Younger Years= In Bloom's , she used to have -length hair and her is shown to be less dark as she is shown wearing a dark with a gray top, short - ruffled , dark teal belt, , gray tights and dark teal boots. Young Selina.png|Younger Selina. Young Selina 2.jpg|Selina as a kid. Personality Selina is and . She is not afraid of standing up to use her powers and of the Legendarium to others. She showed great and towards the Trix and was willing to help them to over the Magic Dimension's in for them to her the dark arts. But when the Trix to share the power with her, she is shown to be a , preparing for her bigger . She is very towards Acheron. She is shown to be very and towards the Legendarium, willing to it at all if needed. However, in the flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", it is shown that she was and as she was unable to talk to a she appeared to have a crush on until Bloom made her. After being and the Legendarium for good, she is shown to be , , , , loyal, , and . She is also a lot more , , and than she was before. Pre-Series As a , Selina befriended Bloom, and the two often played together in the Forest of Flowers. There, Eldora saw the two and noticed the within Selina, her to become the child's . As she continued on in school with Bloom, Selina learned how to use basic magic from Eldora, and was also instilled with good during most of their . At some point, Eldora became the of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt, and had Selina her to the when she thought the young was ready. There, the two fairies came across the Legendarium. This marked Selina's first instance of the Legendarium's true powers, as Eldora had accidentally summoned the Hawk Spirit from within its pages when she read its aloud. After barely managing to the Hawk Spirit by turning it into a pig mid-panic, Eldora the away in her as she the world searching for a to permanently seal it closed. With Eldora away, Selina took it upon herself to over the book, during which Acheron, an evil wizard responsible for creating the Legendarium, spoke to Selina from his page in the book. Selina found herself by Acheron's of , even more so once the dark wizard bestowed her with dark magic and her as the "Witch of Snakes". In that however, Eldora returned home and Selina with the Legendarium in her hands. of what the book could have done, Eldora took it from Selina and locked it away within a protective barrier. Unfortunately, Selina had made her and, on the of a full moon, the teen into Eldora's home, released the barrier over the book, and the of with the Legendarium in hand. Series Season 6 In "The Legendarium", she is part of a group of witches hoping to Cloud Tower. When by Headmistress Griffin to her powers, it is shown that she has the to myths to using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to Pixie Village. After ending the she summoned, the Trix appear and take over Cloud Tower and turn Griffin into a crow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a with Selina. She helps them conquer all of the Magic Dimension's colleges and in return, they will teach her all the spells they know. As Cloud Tower hovers over Linphea College, the Trix tell Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons the legendary Treants who attack the college and its , including the Winx and Specialists. The Winx realize that the source of the Treants' magic is coming from Cloud Tower, so they and fight the Trix. Selina decides to protect the Legendarium at all costs and uses the Legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, the Winx then realize that she has the . They to attack her instead of the Trix. However, Selina's takes the Winx's (minus Bloom) magical abilities away and teleport all the Winx outside of Cloud Tower where they until the Specialists them. After the to take over Linphea College, Selina summons the Flying Basilisks. However, they are defeated. It is revealed that Selina is, in , working under the of a dark being housed inside the Legendarium, so it is possible that she and he have their own that from the Trix. Selina then summons the Pandemonium Sprites, which attack the Golden Auditorium, although later Musa and Tecna defeat them. While Mummies and the Sphinx attack in Egypt, Selina heads to the Library to Eldora's Diary and ensure its since it contained on how to permanently seal the Legendarium. She was at the of Bloom, her childhood friend, as well as her as a Fairy. Selina uses Bloom's about her to the Winx in order to discretely take them out. In the "Shrine Of The Green Dragon", Selina mutters to herself she needs more power to Acheron before upon to use the Legendarium. She uses it to summon green dragons to China. Back at the Great Wall, the dragons come down upon the Winx. They quickly transform to fight them off. Daphne tells Bloom that attacks won't work on the due to their , so she has Flora and Aisha some to slow them down. They managed to two of the dragons, then Lu Wei flies in a dragon trying to fend off the remaining one. He something odd about their collars before getting knocked off. He is by the Pixies. The trapped dragons free and they all attack Lu Wei's dragon. Lu Wei tells the girls the dragons are uncontrollable unless they are fitted with the Pearls of Restraint, and they can be found in the nearby . The Winx had no choice but to go to the mountain and find them to the dragons. A dragon attacks Musa and Tecna, then Musa finds a and it into the dragon's collar. Stella takes another dragon for a ride before getting a pearl placed on it by Aisha. Aisha finds the last pearl, but gets knocked out of the by the last dragon and Bloom quickly flies down to the pearl before finally placing it on the dragon. The three dragons immediately become tame, and Lu Wei his . In "The Secret Greenhouse", Selina shows up at Alfea to the surprise of Bloom, who enquires what she was doing in Egypt. Selina replies that she too had been for Eldora, who was her Fairy . She added that while in Egypt, the Trix had tried to her, that she was, in fact, working for them. Sky is of her as he feels something was not right about her. When the Winx and Selina go to the , Selina that she does not the flower held by Flora. Later, while the Winx were by the of the greenhouse, she curses a of which causes Flora to become . When Bloom and herself ran off to the Potions Lab in Alfea to try to brew a potion to cure Flora, she turns a of regular magical into monsters to attack Aisha, Stella, Musa and Tecna who were trying to protect Flora. Their Bloomix powers to be quite ineffective against the plants. Meanwhile, Selina brews a poison in the Potions while Bloom fends off a monster plant which crashed into the Potions Lab. When Bloom flies off to get to Flora, Selina reverts the monster to its original form. The Trix who were observing her cackle with glee, with Stormy stating that they were the best ever and Icy commending Selina. In the Alfea , Griffin frantically explains to Faragonda and Sky that Selina was working for the Trix, his suspicions. They arrive just in time to stop Bloom from Flora, and later tell her about Selina's true colors. at what she had almost done by Selina, Bloom leaves Alfea to go back to Gardenia. In "Broken Dreams", Selina secretly contacts Acheron once more in Griffin's office. He warns her that if the Winx are not stopped they will eventually be Eldora. However, the Trix suddenly get into the and , causing Selina to close the Legendarium. The Trix use the crystal ball to see what Bloom was doing, her upon the of Bloom on the . Selina uses the Legendarium to summon the Children of the Night to take over Gardenia and Bloom, later them to attack Bloom's home under the of the Trix. On the other hand, she remembers as the two were friends and showing a they had done why this you. With the drawing is able to the of Eldora, knowing that also lives there. Then by order of Trix, she ordered vampires the and catch Bloom, but are defeated by the Winx. And later vampires are eliminated with the of Stella because the Winx were of them. Selina promises to Trix ( by the defeat) that something good will use to defeat the Winx. The Trix are observing the Winx and see them going where Eldora lives. The Winx meet Eldora, who explains her with Selina. The Trix to go attack Eldora's house and there is a between the Winx and the Trix. Selina then summons ghosts that the Winx are unable to fight until Eldora steps in and destroys the ghosts, and the Trix . The Winx ask Eldora to help the Trix and save Selina from Acheron's evil . She and comes out of . In "Mythix", Eldora tells the Winx that they must obtain Mythix. They go to Tir Nan Og to see Queen Nebula who shows to the Winx the Mythix scepters that can only use by proving themselves of their power. The Trix Selina's to have her powers enhanced, and they go to Tir Nan Og to battle the Winx. Selina goes to Tir Nan Og and absorbs part of Bloom's Dragon Flame in order to free Acheron before being overpowered by Bloom. In "Mystery of Calavera", Selina secretly contacts Acheron once more in Griffin's offic and tell's that the Trix refuse to any of their power making it difficult to him. Selina sends the Trix into the Legendarium to destroy the Winx and also get of them from her way so that she could free Acheron. Comics Season 6 *Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs *Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition *Issue 132: The Fire of the Phoenix Magical Abilities As a fairy, the basis of her powers was never revealed. However, as a witch Acheron clearly states and dubs her the Witch of . As such, she can generate snakes and control them to her whims. Her snakes are green in color. Her ethereal snakes were enough to destroy the Dragon Skeleton where the Trix held the magic schools' powers. She is shown to be the only one (besides Eldora) who can bring legendary creatures to life. The Trix using her rather than stealing the Legendarium from her is the proof. She is shown to be powerful enough to trap and Bloom for a short of time, and even then Bloom had to use a lot of power to simply her across a without inflicting any other visible . Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the moon. In ancient and , witches are often with the moon. *Jessica DiCicco, the voice of Selina, also voices Miele, Zing, Lucy, and Evy in the Nickelodeon dub. *Eleonora Reti, the original/Italian voice of Selina, also voices Tressa, Yucca and Phylla. *In the Season 6 and the Winx Club 6 Secret Video - Who is Selina?, her voice is completely different than in the series. *She is the first known witch from Earth (In the ). However, she was a fairy first. And in the Jenny Carter is the first known witch from earth. **She is also one of the two characters from Earth to be in the Magic Dimension. The other being Roxy. *Selina is the first female in since the Trix. *It is revealed that Selina is using the Trix, by making the Trix that she is the one them. *She had already tried to remove the Trix from her way by sending them in the Legendarium World and not telling them that they could get stuck in its . *She is the final boss in Winx: Bloomix Battle. *She is the third villain to be and redeemed. **Knut was the first villain to and be forgiven and redeemed. *She locked the Legendarium for good. *Since Selina trained with Eldora before, and is with her again, this makes her an Earth fairy. *She could have been a flower fairy before becoming the Witch of Snakes since she said Eldora taught her floral magic. *She is the fourth person to the Trix. The first was Darkar, the second was Tritannus, and the third was Politea. *She and Chimera are the youngest antagonists of the series. *She and the Trix are the antagonists that have appeared in the second of a season. *She is the only antagonist that has a magic as a . Unlike the other villains who had only weapons. *She, Valtor, and Tritannus are the only antagonists which have with a of the Winx. *Even though she appeared at Cloud Tower as a freshman, she and Bloom are the same . It could be that she was just like a in order to get into Cloud Tower to find magic to free Acheron. *It is unknown how she was able to from the Wizards of the Black Circle, as she was a fairy and from Earth. Like Roxy, she could have been just too young for her magic to appear. However, in a flashback, it is shown that she her magic training before Roxy. Eldora could have been protecting Selina from using her magic to hide her from the Wizards. *It is possible that Selina is inspired from Carolina. *Both Selina and Tritannus are with having only two appearances in the Winx Club Comic Series. The only other villains with a smaller of appearances are Darkar and Valtor with one though, the two of them are at in multiple their one appearance. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Characters Category:Females Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Winx witches Category:Fairies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Cloud Tower dropouts Category:Winx Villains Category:Winx Redeemed Villains Category:Winx Allies Category:Bloom Category:Eldora (Winx) Category:Acheron (Winx) Category:Trix Category:Selina (Winx) Category:Earth Category:Earthlings Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Witches Category:Earth Fairies Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Games Category:Legendarium Category:Winx Recurring Characters Category:Herbologists Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Dark wizards Category:Criminals Category:American individuals Category:Individuals by species-switching Category:Magizoologists Category:Power Extractors Category:Power Negators Category:Mesmerists Category:Adults Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Pages needing attention Category:Force Fielders Category:Energy Beamers Category:Empaths Category:Shrinkers Category:Resistors Category:Banishers Category:Telekinetics Category:Transfigurers Category:Reconstitutors Category:Thought Projectors Category:Seers Category:Teleporters Category:Dragon Flame Category:Omnipotent beings Category:The most powerful magical beings Category:Students Category:Muggle-borns Category:Only children Category:Blood traitors Category:Channelers Category:Power Bestowers Category:Immunized individuals Category:Individuals by power source Category:Literary Manipulators